


Redbeard

by Katerobber



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Chance Meeting, One Shot, Service Dogs, johns limp isnt psychosomatic, red-beard, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sherlock's new working dog runs off he gains a chance meeting with a potential flat mate who apperently already new about the opening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redbeard

"Red-beard, Red-beard stop." Sherlock ran after the dog across the park as he chased after something unknown. "Red-beard" 

Sherlock growled a bit under his breath. The trainer had said that red beard was a bit of a handful but Sherlock had thought at least he would be obedient. 

"Red-beard." He shouted again. 

Finally the dog slowed and looked back at sherlock. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he trotted up to a stranger. "No no no." Sherlock sighed. 

He saw the man reach down and look closer at red-beard's vest. Sherlock sighed again and walked up to the man. 

"I apologize." He began. 

The man turned to him with Red-beard sitting happily at his feet. "Is this your dog?" He asked. 

"Yes and I was told he was well trained. However you seem to have found that to be untrue." Sherlock reached down and took a firm hold on red-beard's leash. "I apologize." 

"It's okay." The man smiled. "Im John by the way." 

"Sherlock" Sherlock put a hand out. John shook it strongly. 

"I couldn't help but notice the vest. I've never seen one like it." John asked. 

"Im a consulting detective and he is trained to fight off criminals and to smell out poisons or bombs. We've not worked together yet and I did not know of his habit of running away." Sherlock frowned down at the panting dog. 

"Wait you're that Sherlock?" John looked shocked. 

"That is my name, what about it?" 

"You know mike Stamford?" 

"Yes." 

"Had said you are you looking for a flat mate, are you still?" 

"Yes" 

"Well, could I possibly become your flat mate?" 

Sherlock looked John up and down. "You're military and a doctor with PTSD but you run a lot despite a limp due to a shoulder wound. You are also fine with Red-beard and already know my profession. Hmm." He paused for a second. "Come to 221b Baker Street tomorrow." 

Then he walked off with Red-beard's tail wagging happily. John stood shell shocked for a few seconds then smiled.


End file.
